


30 Days of Smut - Day 27 : After a fight

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [27]
Category: Ashley Dzerigian (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Make up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy doesn't always think about what he says before he says it</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 27 : After a fight

“Fuck, Ash. I said I was sorry. What more do you want?” Sometimes Tommy thinks he’ll never figure out the way women see things or what they want from him, but this thing he has with Ashley? Yeah, he’s willing to do just about anything to keep it going. She’s feisty, and doesn’t take shit from anyone. She’s like this perfect person, and she’s his, or at least she was before he pissed her off. “If you unlock the door, I’ll get down on my damn knees and apologize.” His pacing takes on a desperate edge, just like his voice. “Besides, it was a fucking joke. I didn’t mean anything by it” 

He has to jump to avoid the door that’s thrown open with enough force to rock the hinges - did he mention what a firecracker she is? “A joke, huh? It was all a joke? I’m nice enough to get you a beer, and you tell your friends that it’s because your woman knows her place, and you think I’m supposed to laugh about it?” He can tell by the finger that’s trying to punch a hole right through his chest that she’s not ready to let him off the hook yet. Shit, he’s gonna have to do something big, and he’s gonna have to do it fast if he wants to get out of this with any relationship left.

Before he can do anything more than open his mouth, Ashley’s going again. And this time, he listens. Maybe it’s something in her voice that focuses his attention, or maybe it’s something in her eyes. Her eyes always have so much passion. When he looks too far into them it hits him like a fist to his gut - it takes his breath away and almost doubles him over with the power he sees there. She’s got fire and sass, and he wouldn’t want her to be any other way. He just wishes that she wasn’t so mad at him right now.

But what she’s saying? Those words are hitting hard, too. He thought he was being funny and clever. It was an old running joke between him and Mike; finding a woman and training her right. He never saw it from the perspective of anyone else, mostly because he never had to. But Ash doesn’t have a problem telling him just how small and unimportant it made her feel, and it’s breaking his heart. 

He really doesn’t have any idea what to say or do to make this better, but he thinks making good on his promise might be a good place to start. He drops right down on his knees in front of her and tries to tell her just how fucking sorry he is, but he’s never been good with words, and they keep getting jumbled around in his brain. What he does manage to get out doesn’t even make sense to him.

He keeps pushing through it, though. He thinks if he says enough words, maybe he’ll finally say the right ones, because he’s gotta make her see what she means to him. He tries telling her that she’s his everything, that without her, the living, breathing, feeling part of him would just shrivel up and die. 

He tells her what he really saw the first time he saw her. He tries to make her see the tiny powerhouse that walked into his life and captured his heart. He does his damndest to make her understand that watching her walk into a room full of men and not be intimidated by it all, but still be able to show them all why she deserved their respect was one of the most amazing things he’d ever witnessed.

He’s surprised to see that she’s standing right in front of him now. He hadn’t noticed her coming in so close, but that was probably because he’d been looking inside, trying to find the right words to show her his heart. He’s feeling a little bit unworthy now, and maybe a little unlovable, too, so it comes as a surprise when she reaches out to him. He tells her that If she decides to slap him, he won’t blame her. He’ll stay right there on his knees and let her. He means it, too. Fuck, he’d do just about anything never to have to see that hurt look in her eyes again.

But she doesn’t slap him. She uses her thumb to reach out and brush away a tear that he hadn’t realized was there. He watches as she holds it up, examining it so very closely. He’s not sure if it’s because that little drop is a physical manifestation of his feelings, but he sees the anger and hurt leaving her face, and the bands that have been squeezing his heart loosen enough for him to breathe.

And when he breathes, it feels like he’s breathing her in. She’s willing to take a chance and let him back into her heart, and he’s so fucking moved by it that he can’t do anything but lean his head against the soft skin of her belly, telling her how scared he was that she was gonna decide that he wasn’t worth all the trouble and hurt he brought with him. He knows he’s a fuck up. He’s never been good at the whole relationship thing. He tells her that he could promise to never hurt her again, but he thinks it would turn out to be a lie. 

What he can promise her is that he’ll never hurt her on purpose, and he does promise her that. He promises with his words, and with his heart, and when she pulls him up to his feet and pulls him in close, he promises with kisses that land on her eyes and nose and finally her mouth. 

He declares it with his fingers as they worship their way along the lines and curves of her body, bringing out the fire that warms its way all through her body. This is the passion that he loves seeing. Just knowing that she’s still willing to be so open and responsive to him, so willing to be vulnerable for him, touches his heart like no one else ever has. 

He makes a commitment to it as he makes love to her, slow and sweet, because with Ash it’s never just been sex; it’s always been so fucking much more. It’s always been the perfect communion of bodies and minds and hearts. He works hard to find the rhythm of her heartbeats, duplicating it as it builds, tasting it on her skin, feeling it in her hands that feel so warm and _right_ on his body. 

He fucks into her, long and deep, loving the way she matches him, arching into his body as he whispers his promise to her over and over, until she cries out his name as she comes. And that’s enough to break him. He feels all the love for her pulling up tight in his chest, and he thrusts one last time before he comes too.

He sees her forgiveness in her slow smile afterward, and he never wants to hurt her again.


End file.
